1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate generally to wireless communication technologies. Some example embodiments may relate generally to demodulators for near field communication (NFC). Some example embodiments may relate generally to NFC devices including demodulators for NFC. Some example embodiments may relate generally to electronic devices including NFC devices that include demodulators for NFC.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as near field communication (NFC) technology, which is one of wireless communication technologies, has been developed, NFC devices may be extensively employed in mobile devices.
As the size of mobile devices decreases, antennas included in NFC devices may be required to be smaller.
When sizes of antennas included in NFC devices decreases, magnitudes of antenna voltages generated at the antennas based on electromagnetic waves also decreases, such that communication distances of the NFC devices decreases.